Un aroma diferente
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: Sabía todo acerca de Lucy pero en los últimos días de escuela, en el aire de Magnolia, se respiraba un aroma diferente... Natsu tenía que confiar en su olfato de sabueso para descubrir qué era y por qué Lucy, sus amigos y él "cambiaron". [5/12. Nalu :x] [AU]


**Notas de autor:** Este reto me mantiene, tengo honor y a cumplir que pues ya solo nos faltarían 7 (serían menos pero ya borré uno XD). En fin: Reto 12 meses, 12 fanfics escritos. 04: Un fic inspirado por otro fic. Me gustan los fics con temáticas escolares y toda la cosa y Mashima ha dado arts tan lindos del nalu y una tantito quiere. Se lo dedico a _Saori y a Scar._ La primera porque me dio los prompts, el segundo para que me perdone :x porque es su OTP y lo excluí la vez pasada. La inspiración sale del fic "Sparrow" que es gruvia pero como siempre, en mi mente la idea sigue y pues eso. XD No están _taaaan_ relacionados, no es necesario seguirle la pista porque el otro es 100% gruvia y este 100% Nalu.  
 **EDICIÓN:** ESTE FIC VARA PARA MI DARLINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG POR SU CUMPLE. Yo sabía que era por estas fechas pero no para el miércoles, no me dejó borrar y resubir, así que por eso edito xD (que tampoco tendré tiempo entresemana). SCARPILLO, MY DARLIG, feliz cumpleeeeeeeeee, así te lo grito a todo pulmóooon 7u7)r ya sabes que mi nombre es tuya etc. Espero que esto te guste, aunque te mereces más, algún día haré un nalu digno de ti, que eres mi autor favorito de nalus skfskfsdf. loveuuuuuu 7u7)r  
 **Advertencias:** Se supone que es AU  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Por fortuna.

* * *

 **Un aroma diferente**

* * *

Natsu Dragneel era todo un caso. A veces parecía un chiste y la mayoría del tiempo era una llama que ganaba fuerza y todo con él terminaba de una forma: siendo un desastre. Era impetuoso y arraigado, obedecía a sus emociones y no temía en decir lo que pensaba o demostrar lo que sentía pero, no obstante, aún siendo tan Natsu, un dragón escandaloso, había contadas ocasiones en las que en vez de incendiarlo todo, o provocar un incendio, se detenía para pensar la situación en la que estaba y para ese tipo de situaciones, estaban sus amigos...

De no ser algo de carácter urgente y de no estar _ella_ implicada, no estaría haciendo nada de eso.

Gray cerró los ojos mientras que un suspiro, que rogaba sirviera para recargar su paciencia, escapó de sus labios. Estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados, con el rostro rojo y notablemente irritado para todos menos, para el idiota de Natsu, quien se acercaba más y más a él… olfateando… como si fuera un sabueso como si _¡Agh!_

Y de un salto, harto por su cercanía y para que no se aproximara más, se levantó de su lugar (no sin antes empujar lejos, por invasor de espacios personales, a Natsu).

―¿Qué demonios te pasa, imbécil?

Dando pasos hacia atrás, Natsu arrugó la nariz y siguió olfateando. ―Estás diferente.

―¿Y por eso me hueles? ―su rostro ardía. Natsu no era imbécil, era lo que le seguía. Estaba en otro nivel y su paciencia no estaba desarrollada para soportar a profesionales.

―Para encontrar la diferencia ―respondió como si fuera lo más obvio y normal del mundo. Era una táctica que secreta que le había funcionado anteriormente con Erza, aunque nadie lo supiera o entendiera.

Gray restregó la palma de su mano por todo su rostro. Bufó irritado y después, metió las manos dentro de sus bolsillos.

―Como sea, mejor me largo de aquí… ―sin ver hacia atrás caminó para alejarse del lugar.

―¡Tengo una pregunta para ti, no te vayas princesa de hielo! ―Natsu apretó sus manos y buscó provocarlo para que se detuviera.

Con una vena palpitando en su frente, Gray gruñó. No eran modos para pedirle algo. ¡JÁ! Ni crea que le va ayudar pero antes de que pudiera responderle para mandarlo bien lejos, Natsu en cuatro zancadas se acercó a él y lo tomó del cuello de su camiseta.

―Quiero saber qué es lo que haces cuando Juvia no es Juvia…

Gray abrió los ojos y su rostro se tornó rojo. Y hasta que se zafó del agarre, notó el desespero y la mirada furiosa de su mejor amigo…

―¡Eso no es tu asunto, cerebro de flama! ―y fiel a su amistad, el primer puñetazo no tardó en llegar.

Natsu quedó con el rostro girado. ―No sé por qué pensé que era buena idea venir con un idiota cómo tú ―sin perder más el tiempo, respondió al golpe.

―Porque eres más idiota y pensaste que te respondería ¡JÁ!

―Pensé que podrías ayudarme más que Erza, idiota.

Y cómo si la hubieran invocado, la pelirroja hizo acto de presencia y se paró justo en medio de los dos. ―¿Qué se supone que hacen, par de imbéciles?

Los dos respingaron y se irguieron de inmediato ante el amenazante tono de su voz. Erza los miró con severidad y se acercó a Natsu.

―Natsu, es de mala educación que dejes a la gente hablando sola ―dijo, dándole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza, Gray se burló de eso y solo calló cuando Erza se encaminó hacia él ―y tú, ponte algo ―Gray maldijo, ¿En qué momento? ¡Hacía minutos que Natsu lo jaló de su camiseta y ahora no la traía puesta! ―y sé buen amigo, Natsu nos necesita… ―tampoco se libró del regaño y menos del golpe de Erza.

Gray parpadeó y se sintió mal ante la seriedad del tono de Erza. Miró fijamente a Natsu y este solo suspiró.

―¡YA TE LO DIJE STRIPPER! ―gritó, tomó aire solo para hacer más escándalo ―Lucy no está siendo Lucy… ¿qué haces tú cuando Juvia no es Juvia?

Y tras su pregunta, Gray tuvo que luchar contra la vergüenza y la insistencia casi maligna de Erza para ayudar a su mejor amigo

* * *

Natsu conocía bien a Lucy, por algo era mucho más que su mejor amiga.

Sabía que le costaba despertar temprano para ir a la primera clase, que después de prolongar esos cinco minutos para levantarse de la cama, se estiraba bajo las sábanas y después, se levantaba para tomar una ducha. Sabía que su cabello olería a frutas y que le gustaba usar una crema para la piel que olía a _fresa._

Sabía que era responsable y aunque llegara casi a la hora, no faltaba a clases y que siempre cumplía con las tareas. Sabía que si le pedía ayuda, le explicaría o lo dejaría copiar, no sin llamarle la atención por irresponsable y haciéndole prometer que no volvería a pasar. Y también reconocía que al final, ambos sabían que eso se repetiría porque ninguno iba a cambiar; él seguiría siendo Natsu y ella seguiría siendo Lucy. _Jamás dejaría que ella cambiara o la cambiaran._

Sabía que Lucy era de las que más se estresaba por cosas de la escuela, que era mala en deportes pero la mejor en literatura, aunque ella se sintiera insegura la mayoría de las veces con sus trabajos.

¡Sabía todo de ella! Su color favorito, su libro y autor favorito, su película favorita… su comida favorita, sus aficiones y todas las virtudes. Lo que le hacía llorar y lo que le hacía reír. Sabía que le gustaba sentarse cerca de la ventana y que siempre llevaba con ella un pequeño cuaderno para hacer anotaciones para sus historias. Sabía que le gustaba investigar y que era casi como un ratón de biblioteca. Ella creía en la magia y en los sueños y sabía que era muy valiente aunque ella se creyera débil.

La conocía bien desde el primer grado y desde entonces, habían sido _inseparables_. Ese día hablaron a causa de un examen sorpresa y en el cual, ella se preocupó al instante de saber lo que se venía para su primer clase porque no sabía absolutamente nada del tema. Él, quien se sentó a su lado, no pudo más que sonreír y decirle que se relajara. Le dijo que había llegado tan lejos porque tenía los conocimientos necesarios y que de seguro pasaría.

Así sin conocerla a fondo, o como hoy la conocía porque esas escenas de histeria ante los exámenes eran muy comunes en Lucy. Y claro que después de rendir la prueba, al verla en los pasillos no dudó en gritarle su nombre _«Luigi»_ y preguntarle acerca de cómo le fue.

 _Y ese fue el principio de su amistad. Ella siempre le agradecería por transmitirle confianza ese día…_

 _Y siempre._

Ahora, sabía eso y más. Lucy siempre se mordería las uñas antes de un examen y estudiaría con días de anticipación. Siempre pasaría con buena nota y al ver su pésimo resultado, le diría que lo ayudaría a estudiar para la próxima.

Y él no se quejaba, así estaba más tiempo con Lucy. _Y ella olía bien._

Pero ahora… cuando el último semestre estaba por terminar Natsu veía a Lucy como una estrella que se apagaba. _Era algo que no conocía y que luchaba por conocer para que todo volviera a ser Luigi y Natsu. Luce y Natsu. Lucy y Natsu._

―¿Quieres ir por un helado, _Luce?_

Ella ladeó el rostro y Natsu añoró aquellos momentos en que ni siquiera preguntaba, simplemente la tomaba de la mano y la arrastraba a ir con él. Esos tiempos en que conocía a Lucy y sus respuestas sin preguntas previas.

―¿Ahora?

Natsu asintió, se sentía impaciente. Odiaba hacerlo de esa forma pero Erza lo había amenazado con ser _prudente._ Y ese no era para nada el estilo Dragneel, pero él solo seguía instrucciones de sus amigos. Porque uno le dijo que la invitara por un helado, Gray siempre pensando en cosas heladas, y la otra le habló de modales, porque era estricta y muy, muy, correcta y era mujer aunque sus puñetazos fueran los que dolieran más... aún le dolían de solo recordarlo.

Y si Natsu no tuviera a esos grandes amigos, no había hecho nada de eso.

Él solamente hubiera dicho a Lucy que ella no era la verdadera Lucy, así de la nada y cantado a todo pulmón para desenmascararla, pero por fortuna los golpes de Erza lo detuvieron antes de tiempo. Y para _enfriar_ las cosas, se tragó su orgullo y fue con Gray, para ver si de casualidad al muy idiota se le ocurría algo o si le era de utilidad imitar lo que él hacia durante aquellos días en que Juvia no era Juvia (así como Lucy no era Lucy). Muerto de la vergüenza y rojo, solo murmuró que ese no era asunto suyo y luego de intercambiar varios golpes, murmuró que la invitara un helado…

Aceptó la idea solo porque sabía que a Lucy le gustaba el _helado._ De lo contrario, hubiera dicho que era una mierda de consejo porque Juvia no era como Lucy...

 _¡Ah, claro! Por eso se lo sugirió._

 _Y de fresa,_ agregó Erza porque así hablaban mejor.

―Tengo clase hasta las dos, Natsu.

 _―_ _Esperaré,_ entonces.

* * *

Su rostro ardía porque faltando más de quince minutos para que su clase terminara, Natsu apareció para plantarse fuera del aula a esperarla. Le llegaron las bromas acerca de que _su novio_ era bien galante o un peor disparate como que su _guardaespaldas_ la esperaba. No le dio explicaciones nadie de quién era Natsu y qué era de ella. Ella se conformaba con su versión; él no era nada de lo que decían, era más un niño pequeño que se decidía a obtener algo que sus padres escondían o ponían fuera de su alcance.

Lucy suspiró y pasó el resto de la clase, viendo de reojo para ver si Natsu se movía pero no. Se mantuvo porque era terco y ella solo intentaba engañarse, porque lo conocía bien. Esperaría porque cumplía su palabra. También sabía que no dejaría de insistirle por más pretextos que pusiera. Sabía que no la escucharía y la terminaría arrastrando.

Y para cuando el profesor finalizó su clase, todos sus compañeros abandonaron el aula. Ella guardó lento sus cosas y Natsu aprovechó la soledad para entrar al aula.

―Creo que no puedo, Natsu ―antes de que hablara, ella se adelantó.

―¿Eh? ¿Por quéeeeee?

―Porque no…

―¿Y por qué no?

Ella suspiró. ―Tengo que estudiar Natsu ―tenía que intentarlo aunque era en vano, él solo gruñó ―me dejaron mucha tarea y…

―No importa, vamos ―él sonrió ―hace tiempo no salimos por un helado. Luego tendrá tiempo para tu tarea.

Un leve rubor tiñó sus mejillas y desvió la mirada, avergonzada de tener toda la semana rehuyéndole.

―He tenido muchas cosas que hacer, lo siento.

―Lo sé ―respondió tan comprensivo que Lucy tuvo que alzar la mirada para comprobar ese grado de madurez por parte de Natsu ―te conozco, Lucy ― _mejor que nadie._

Se sintió avergonzada y tonta, muy tonta, por eso. Era una mala amiga con Natsu, quien solo se preocupaba y la cuidaba.

―Entonces, sabes lo importante que son los estudios para mí.

Él asintió. ―Siempre haces la tarea. Estudias más que nadie ―respondió. Se mezclaba lo aburrido de sus actividades con el orgullo que sentía de que el esfuerzo de Lucy se viera recompensado en forma de buenas calificaciones, que era lo que ella buscaba ―y te comes las uñas antes de un examen, siempre piensas que vas a reprobar pero apruebas con las mejores calificaciones.

Ella se sonrojó ante su descripción pero mejor ignoró esa sensación. ―Y hay un examen importante…

Rodó los ojos. ―Yo también lo tengo.

―¡Y deberías estudiar también, Natsu! ¡No te puedes pasar toda la vida jugando! ―sus mejillas se inflaron y se calló abruptamente porque lo que menos quería era enojarse con él o decirle cosas hirientes, no debió gritarle y menos… ¿insultarlo? ¿De verdad le llamaba inmaduro cuando ella actuaba de peor forma?

Con miedo lo vio a los ojos, Natsu ni se inmutó ante el insulto que ni entendió o que poco le importó entender. Lo vio negar y sonreír para después tomar su mano y jalarla del asiento para que se levantara.

―Hay momentos para todo, Luce… hoy podemos ir por un helado, más tarde podemos estudiar. ¡Hoy estudiaré, te lo prometo siempre y cuando vengas conmigo!

Bobamente asintió aunque sabía que era un chantaje por parte de él, pero con su amplia sonrisa cómo iba a negarse. ¿Cómo?

―¿Por qué, Natsu? ―ella susurró sin dejar de caminar tras él, Natsu no soltaba todavía.

 _―Porque sí, Luce_

Esa respuesta fue más poderosa que la suya... no había más que decir.

 _Y eso bastó para que ella se sintiera entusiasmada, nuevamente._

* * *

―Ten, _prueba un poco_ ―le ofreció un helado de fresa, tal y como Erza lo había ordenado, y después se sentó a su lado―. Y bien…

―¿Y bien? ―preguntó Lucy.

Natsu achicó los ojos. ―¿Cómo estás?

―Bien… ―respondió secamente, empezando a comer su helado para evitar la conversación.

―No te sientes como Luce… ―podrá oler y parecerse a Lucy, pero no era _Luce._ Está diferente casi como Gray solo que el cambio de Lucy le preocupaba más, lo veía para mal (así como cuando cambiaban a sus compañeros de la clase). ―Últimamente todos están cambiando ―tal vez había algo en el aire de Magnolia que estaba afectando a sus amigos. Natsu no pudo evitar olfatear a Lucy para descubrir de qué se trataba, ella solo se encogió en su asiento porque sintió cosquillas ante su cercanía.

Ella se atragantó un poco y cuando se recuperó, volteó a verlo. Estaba callada. ―¿Por qué dices eso?

Él ladeó su rostro. ―Porque _están_ diferentes… Gray está raro y tú estás seria, Lucy… ―y no lo dijo en voz alta pero él tenía miedo de que estuviera enojado con él por las travesuras que solía hacerle. A veces tomaba sus bolígrafos sin permiso o leía las notas de su cuaderno de ideas… todo mundo le decía que un día Lucy se enojaría porque era un idiota con ella y bueno, tal vez ese día había llegado.

―¿Estás preocupado por nosotros? ―ella sonrió con dulzura ―¿Has hablado con Gray? ―Natsu negó, estaba haciendo un puchero ―si fueras más atento, te dieras cuenta de lo que pasa.

Natsu la vio, sin decir nada y Lucy amplió su sonrisa, ante su poca comprensión. ―Bueno… estamos creciendo Natsu. Todos estamos decidiendo nuestro rumbo, estamos en este momento de pensar en el futuro. ¿No lo notas? Hay más asuntos por atender de los que crees ―él achicó los ojos, estaba un tanto molesto ―está la escuela, las amistades… y bueno, los noviazgos ―titubeó un poco conforme se sonrojaba ante su última palabra.

―Estás diciendo que… ¡Por eso Gray está diferente! ―y ese aroma, no era porque hubiera algo en el aire de la ciudad, ese cambio venía del interior de su amigo ―entonces es como Erza… ―Lucy asintió con orgullo por su rápido entendimiento.

Natsu lo analizó unos momentos. Habían decidido sus destinos al escoger una carrera para la universidad y para empezar a completar su vida, en el largo camino hacia la madurez, se necesitaban cambios y decisiones en todos los ámbitos. Y ahora se daban espacio para otros aspectos; como el _amor._ ¡Por eso Gray estaba diferente! ¡Y le recordaba a Erza! (quien fue más rápida por tener un amor desde la infancia)… quién lo iba a creer, se sentía tan lejana la infancia.

Y eso lo aceptaba de Gray y Erza. Pero aún no entendía lo de Lucy. Se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago al suponer ese tipo de cosas para ella. ¡No! Lucy no se compartía, él no la compartía y ella no tenía esa aroma.

―¿Qué hay de ti, Lucy?

Apretó los labios y se sonrojó antes de responder. ―Yo… yo he tenido muchas cosas que hacer y estoy preocupada por mis calificaciones y…

―Tú siempre estás preocupada por la escuela, Lucy ―insistió. Sabía que había algo más que Lucy no quería compartirle.

Y francamente no lo entendía. Su cerebro era de flama, ¿no? De tanto que Gray se lo decía ya se le había quedado o por tantos golpes que Erza le daba, había quedado tonto. Buscaba en cada recoveco de su mente alguna pista de haber hecho algo para que Lucy estuviera molesta con él, había mucho pero nada fuera de lo normal y que ella no soportara… también buscaba indicio de que algo pasara… si estaba enferma, algún problema con su padre, pero no. Lucy estaba bien, que él supiera.

―Puedes decírmelo. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Sorprendida, abrió los ojos. ¿Desde cuándo Natsu era tan serio?

―Ya te dije que no es nada, Natsu… de verdad ―él solo gruñó, insatisfecho, por su respuesta. Lucy suspiró y paseó una mano por su cabello―. No tienes de que preocuparte, te lo juro ―y sin darse cuenta, apretó su brazo para que la mirara. Él seguía sin creerle y sin estar conforme, pero ella no cedió y mientras le imprimía fuerza a su agarre, se esforzaba por sonreír ―¡El helado está delicioso!

Natsu resopló. No le gustaba cuando Lucy se guardaba las cosas para ella. Siempre era así cuando algo la agobiaba, muy diferente a él, que si estaba molesto por algo lo gritaba sin temor alguno.

Lo del helado no estaba funcionado, ya odiaba a Gray e hizo una nota para golpearlo después. Tal vez a él le salía bien pero este no era el caso y eso lo enojaba tanto que quería rostizarlo, molerlo a golpes.

―¿Estás enojada por qué perdí tu marcadores nuevos?

―No, Natsu. Ya conseguí otros nuevos…

―¿Es por qué perdí tu libreta?

―No, Natsu… Levy-chan pudo pasarme sus notas.

―¿Entonces es porque rompí tus lápices?

―No, Natsu…

―¿Es por qué rayé tu libro nuevo?

―¡SABÍA QUE HABÍAS SIDO TÚ! ―Lucy reclamó de inmediato, siempre fue el principal y único sospechoso pero por andar en otras cosas, no investigó para confirmar sus sospechas.

―¿Entonces es por eso que estás así conmigo? ¡Lo siento Lucy! ¡Si quieres puedo comprarte un nuevo libro! ―y a la rubia se le hizo chiquito el corazón ante el tono lastimado e infantil de Natsu, casi como un niño pequeñito y desconsolado.

―Natsu… ―el aludido alzó la vista tras escuchar tu nombre. Ella lo vio enternecida, tras caer en cuenta de lo ingrata que había sido todo ese día. _SU_ amigo la buscaba para salir, ella ponía mil pretextos y él insistía tanto por un motivo: la extrañaba. Extrañaba pasar tiempo con ella―. Tienes razón… he estado algo distante contigo porque estoy completamente concentrada en la escuela pero te juro que no tiene nada que ver con el libro. ¡Sabes que es el final de semestre! ¡Debo sacar buenas notas! ¡Debo estudiar para el examen de admisión! ¡Son muchas cosas! ¡Tengo miedo de equivocarme, miedo de no haber tomado la decisión correcta para estudiar! ―suspiró para recuperar el aliento y siguió rápidamente ―también está que… bueno, dejar esto atrás… separarnos por estudiar carreras diferentes… planeo mudarme con Levy-chan a un departamento cerca de la universidad, tengo miedo… tampoco dejo de pensar en que… bueno… ―con el rostro rojo, se agachó para esconder la vergüenza ―nosotros… ―de reojo lo vio y pasó de completa pena a total furia en cuestión de milésimas de segundos ―¡NATSUUUUUUU! ―reclamó cuando vio que no le estaba poniendo atención. Ella abría su corazón y el tonto, que había insistido en eso, ni la escuchó. ¡Y más tonta ella! Había tocado el tema más sensible; _¡él!_

Y claro, ella con el corazón en la mano y él estaba embobado, completamente ido, viendo su teléfono celular (y estaba segura de que molestaba a Gray por el descubrimiento de un nuevo aroma).

―¡Ya eres más Lucy que antes! ―festejó y ante su sonrisa, las ganas que tenía de arrojar su celular lejos, menguaron.

Suspiró, ¿para qué se enojaba? Natsu era demasiado Natsu como para molestarse. Así que mejor acomodó su falda, se cruzó de brazos y cerró los ojos. Seguía indignada pero no lo hablaría con él porque no le prestaría atención. ¡Y no podía ser tan cínico como para reclamarle después! pero al sentir que algo caía en su cabeza, los abrió.

―Te irá bien Luce, en todo lo que decidas ―resguardó su celular y le dio unas suaves palmadas, alentándola a seguir ―te mereces lo mejor y trabajas para conseguir lo que deseas, eso es ¡Admirable!

 _Esa respuesta quería decir que le estaba poniendo atención._ Lucy tragó saliva ante sus palabras, sintiendo como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de su cuerpo, su rostro estaba comenzando a ruborizarse.

―¿Y qué será de ti, Natsu? ―preguntó temerosa de oír su respuesta porque al preguntar por él, preguntaba por ambos.

―Pues seguiré estudiando… como todos. Aunque vayamos por carreras diferentes, seguiremos siendo amigos.

Y esa contestación era muy _Natsu._

Siempre haciéndola sonrojar y reír como boba con su radiante y bonita sonrisa. Y aunque no hablaran de ese tema sensible, aunque él estudiara algo muy diferente a ella, seguirían juntos. Así. _Tal cual._ Como siempre. Ella nerviosa y sonrojada y él tan cálido. _Tan Natsu._ Con todo eso, no había nada que pudiera decirse.

―Recuerda que me prometiste estudiar para tu examen ―le recordó y Natsu gruñó.

―¡Ya eres más Lucy que nunca! ―exclamó triunfalmente. ¡Los consejos de sus amigos daban resultado!

Y a esas alturas, ella ya reconocía que tonto perderse en el mar de cosas por hacer para huir de esa realidad. Tenía miedo de hablar de una posible despedida, de que tal vez no se verían cómo antes, pero no había razones para eso. Ahora quería reír por haber sido una gran tonta, había superado a Natsu en esa categoría. Y sin contener más las ganas de carcajearse, lo hizo; se rió. Una cantarina risa salió de sus labios. Natsu sonrió feliz ante su logro, ¡Al fin había logrado que sonriera y se olvidara de todas sus preocupaciones!

― _Me gusta tu risa_ , Luce ―siguió acariciando suavemente su cabeza y ella sintió que sus mejillas ardían más que nunca. Era su forma de decirle que no se dejara vencer y que seguirían juntos pese a que irían por diferentes lados porque le gustaba verla sonreír.

 _Y sin que ella lo supiera, Natsu se hizo una promesa ese mismo día; los dos serían diferentes también._

Lucy asintió e hizo sus manos puños para tener el valor de decírselo. ―Gracias por el helado y por esto. ¡Por todo! ―exclamó sonrojada. Más feliz que nunca ―y enmudeció al ver el _rostro_ serio de Natsu. Él olfateaba el aire, muy pero muy cerca de ella ―¿Qué?

―Sigues diferente… aún riendo como siempre...

Alzó las cejas y se sonrojó. ―Soy la misma de siempre.

Negó. ―Hueles diferente… ―nadie podía engañar a su nariz.

El corazón de Lucy latió fuertemente, Natsu se acercó a ella.

―¿Diferente?

Él asintió. ―Como Gray... como Erza.

―¡Est-ás loco! ―sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se estacionaba en su rostro.

Negó y dio una última olfateada. ―Es diferente... ambos _estamos_ diferentes.

―¿Ambos? ―cerró los ojos, no quiso verlo. Sentía mucha vergüenza y su corazón traicionero estaba desenfrenado pero dejó de latir al momento en que Natsu le regaló la más bonita y brillante tras susurrarle algo. Lucy dejó de escuchar y todo se volvió más lento conforme Natsu se hacía para atrás y no dejaba de reír...

―¿Eh... qué dices, _Luce?_

A ritmo pausado, sus labios se fueron curvando hacia arriba. ―¡Sí! ¡Tienes olfato de sabueso! ―exclamó ruborizada. _«Hay un aroma diferente. El amor tiene un aroma distinto»_ y en el futuro sería gran título para uno de _sus libros_ porque mientras ella sería escritora, Natsu seguiría su ofalto para ser un buen detective y siempre estarían juntos. _Siempre._

* * *

 **¿Fin?**

* * *

No sé qué hago escribiendo nalu pero pues a favor de no dejar el hábito de la escritura, estoy oxidada pero pues se hizo el intento. Conste que lo edité que estaba algo diferente. Metí brotp hasta por las orejas porque ellos me pueden. Forcé mi ship porque lo vale. (?) Y pues al final hice lo mismo con el nalu porque soy bien caprichosa. xD Review, crítica y sugerencia bienvenidos. :C


End file.
